Forever Love
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: What does a grieving Volturi widow have to do with the Cullen family? More then you'd think. Come meet Carlisle's best kept secret. Rebecca is the daughter only Esme knew he had. Once reunited with her father, she'll gain far more then a new family.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Family Meeting

Bella's POV...

* * *

We came to the house in Timmin's at Carlisle's request. He had something to discuss with the family, so Edward and I left Nessie and Jake in Seattle. Nessie is fully grown now, and in college. Following in her Papa Carlisle's footsteps she's starting med school in the fall.

"Don't cry love, Nessie's a big girl." Edward says, reaching to take my hand, his eyes never waver from the road. And to think just eleven short years ago his driving terrified me. I chuckle. He still can't read my mind, yet he knows what I'm thinking most of the time anyway.

"Any idea what this is about?" I ask, as we pull into the driveway of the huge log house. Originally the house was meant to be a hunting lodge, but it was too far off the beaten path and went under. Jasper had actually found it around the time Edward and I got together. He and Carlisle bought it and fixed it up in preparation of my newborn phase. But of course I didn't have the typical newborn year, so instead we moved there after Charlie died.

"No." he says coming around to open the car door for me. He doesn't have to, but he just can't help it. Courtesy was ingrained in men back when he was human, and in his early years as a vampire Carlisle encouraged him to keep that habit.

"Bella. Edward." oh boy, here comes the pixie. Still as hyper as ever as she fly's out the front door and down the stairs to greet us. Her true mate comes out behind her, a smile on his face.

"Easy babe." he says, coming down the porch stairs at a more human changes in him over the last fourteen years are astounding. James' eyes are golden now, but his hair is the same messy waves only a shade darker then his eyes. The fashion demon has him dressed in jeans and a vintage concert tee. We were shocked that day on the baseball field when the nomads interrupted our game, intent first to play. Then James had wanted to hunt me, till he got a whiff of Alice. He forgot all about me, to my extreme relief.

"Come on guys." Emmett calls from the doorway. With that we turn and go into the house. The decor is like the forks house, white and contemporary. Enough art to stock a museum twice. Edward's piano is here, on a platform in the center of what we made the music room.

Though we don't live here, everyone else aside from Alice and James does. Jasper is sitting on the couch, video game controller in hand. Rosalie is sketching on a pad at the desk that sits kitty corner to the couch. She's up the second we are in the door and hugging me. Ever since Nessie was born, she and I have made great strides in our bond.

"Sissy." Jasper says, now wither he's addressing me or her I can't say. So glad I don't need to breath anymore. She releases me, to Emmett who also squeezes me hard enough that were I human, I'd be broken.

"You just saw me last week." I gasp.

"I know." he replies releasing me. A throat being cleared pulls our attention from our reunion routine. A routine that for me never gets old since I was an only child as a human. So I feel very blessed to have a large and loving family to spend forever with.

Carlisle and Esme are in the doorway. Without another word, both turn and head for the dining room. Only Nessie and Jake eat so this room is used solely for this purpose. I look around as we follow them, trying to gauge if they know what this may be about. It seems not, as all look slightly worried. Once we are all seated around the huge oak table, Carlisle begins.

"I asked you all here because a favor has been asked of me. A favor that I wanted to run by all of you before agreeing to it. Aro called me two days ago." he has to stop at the angry hisses that sound at that name. He waits for quiet.

"You all know I lived with the Volturi for a few decades back before I came to America. There was something, or rather someone I never told you about." He continues, taking the frame Esme hands him. He passes it to Edward. Edward looks at it for a second before handing it to me. It's a photograph. I recognize the two men in the photo. One is Carlisle, the other is the blonde Volturi leader Caius. Both have an arm around the blonde woman standing between them. They look like they could be brothers and sister. The photo is old, I'd guess about seventy years given the dress she wears. I pass the frame on to Rose. Once the picture has made it's way around the table, Carlisle speaks again.

"I'm sure you all know Caius and myself. The woman with us, was Caius' wife. Rebecca is now his widow. He died eight years ago." he stops so we can absorb this new info. Caius was the meanest of the three leaders, yet he looked so happy in that photograph. We of course had been told of Caius' final passing.

"The picture was taken at Pearl Harbor just a week prior to the attack. We were only there on vacation, but when the attack happened we stayed to help. Rebecca volunteered as a nurse while Caius and I worked as doctors." he paused again, and I didn't need Edward's gift to know what Carlisle was thinking. I've seen the images of that day, studied it in my history classes as a human. Seeing it that way is bad, all those people killed. I can't imagine living through it.

"What does this have to do with Aro's favor?" Emmett asked.

"Rebecca is of course grieving the loss of her husband. They were married for nearly three hundred years. Aro wants her to come here to stay with me. He's hoping I can help her."

"Were they true mates?" Jasper asked. Knowing that if they were there would be nothing we could do. Carlisle shakes his head.

"What are you not telling us?" Edward demands, obviously having heard something in Carlisle's head.

"Rebecca's my daughter."

* * *

A.N. There I think that's the perfect cliffie. LOL! Own only Rebecca and I write solely for practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. The Bombshell Explained.

Bella's P.O.V...

* * *

At this revelation, the room explodes into a fury of yelling. I look around, Edward is livid. Jasper, James, and Emmett have moved to restrain him. Alice is searching the future, looking for a peaceful solution I hope.

Rosalie, and I lock eyes, our expressions mirror our disbelief. How could Carlisle have kept this from us all these years. He'd known I could get pregnant yet he didn't warn me or Edward of the possibility.

As much as this hurt, I was willing to hear him out. There has to be a good reason to why he never told us. I whistled, loud and shrill to be heard over the din of voices. Everyone fell silent and looked at me. I moved from where I'd been to stand in front of Carlisle. Only Esme had remained calmly by his side, so I knew she already knew about this.

"Give him the chance to explain. As much as I know this is a shock to all of us, we need to hear Carlisle out. We all owe him that much." I say, looking pointedly at everyone. Slowly everyone retakes their seats.

I am not about to let this tear apart my family. Charlie's been gone for six years now. He was killed in a hit and run by a drunk driver. Renee thinks I died in the same accident that took Charlie.

Carlisle has always been like a father to me, so I want this resolved. I turn to look at him, and I don't need Jasper's empathy to see the pain this is causing him. The anguish is clear in his honey colored eyes.

"Please." I whisper though everyone will hear anyway. He knows what I want.

"Thank you." he mouths to me. In a show of support for Carlisle, I turn to take the seat Edward had vacated. Edward sits on the far end of the table, James stays standing behind him. Carlisle remains standing, hands on the back of his chair. Esme sits in her seat after smiling at me.

"It was the spring of sixteen eighty four, and I was traveling through Scotland. I'd been a vampire for almost twenty one years, already I was having problems with the loneliness that comes with being a nomad. I was studying everything I could by day and traveling at night to avoid the sun revealing me for what I was. Late one evening I was passing through a small town when I heard a cry for help. Turns out the town was having an epidemic of what I learned later was smallpox." here he pauses, lost in his memories. We all know that ever the doctor he had to stop to help.

"It was a young woman, she'd already lost her husband to the disease. Now her children were sick, A little boy, no more the six. I did all I could in efforts to break the fever, but I was too late and he died within hours. Her youngest two, were little girls both dead when I got there. The last child was a five year old girl. She wasn't sick yet, but I knew it was a matter of time before she was. When I took her temperature she was hot. Even her heart rate was fast, so I thought for sure she was starting to get sick. The mother collapsed so I had to leave the girl to take care of her. She'd nursed her husband and all her dead children, she'd tried to get help but since she wasn't the only one, there was no help to be had. Most of the town would die before summer came that year. I did all I could for the mother but it was like when Edward's mother was dying, there was nothing I could do. I watched over the woman till mercifully she died, two days after I arrived." he stops again, and there's not a dry eye in the room, except maybe Edward's. He's to angry to be sad. We can all feel the pain Carlisle felt, the helplessness of watching people suffer. Unable to do anything to ease their passing.

"I wrapped all the bodies, and buried them together in the woods behind the house. I used a stone to mark the grave, and carved the family name into it. The Galloway family. The stone is still there to this day, I go there once a year."

"What about the other girl?" Edward asked venomously.

"Rebecca was that little girl. The woman was her Aunt. After the burial, I went back to the house, expecting her to be next to go. However when I went into her room, she was awake. She showed no signs of illness, other then her temperature. She was fine to my amazement. She already knew that her family was gone. Rebecca I learned was a very advanced child, for all that she was only five. She could read and write, speak perfect English. I spent the next two days with her while I mulled over what to do next. I knew she was more then human, but I didn't think I could take her with me. I had no idea how to care for a child. When she realized I was planning to leave her there, she became very upset. She knew what I was, and had heard her Aunt and Uncle talking at night about vampires. About how her father was one. She had thought that since I was a vampire, I was her father. She was so upset that I did the first thing that came to mind. I lied. She of course knows now that I did, but it hasn't changed the bond we built. She traveled with me from there to Volterra four years later. By then she was fully grown. Fluent in several languages, and very well educated. She was also a beautiful young woman, she would attract attention wherever we went. Upon arriving in Volterra, she gained Caius' attention immediately. Aro too took a liking to her, but she wasn't interested in him.

"I thought his mates name was Athenodora." Edward sneers.

"No. Thena, as we called her, was in the harem. She wanted to be his mate, and they had an affair for awhile before Rebecca arrived. Hell before she was even born for that matter. But he never liked her enough to fall into her trap. She became very jealous of the attention Caius lavished on Rebecca during their courtship. Thena attacked Rebecca. Tried to kill her. It took Jane and Alec and half the guard to restrain her. As soon as Caius discovered what had happened, he ripped Thena apart with his bare hands. Rebecca has developed close ties with the guard, and Marcus. Aro she tolerates, but she isn't close or even friendly with him."

"Then why does he want her to come here?" again Edward spoke.

"Aro has been going slowly crazy for the better part of the last five hundred years. He wants you, Bella, Alice and Nessie bad enough that it has become an obsession to him. That confrontation we had with them, when they lost something in Aro snapped. Cauis told me the last time I saw him that he had reason to fear for his life. He was right, two years later he was killed during what should have been a routine clean up in the South. I suspect as do some others that he met with foul play. Cauis may not have been gifted but at his age he was a very skilled fighter'. He was an excellent military strategist. There's no way a newborn got the drop on him." Carlisle finishes as he retakes his seat.

"And you would know that how?" Edward snaps.

"Edward." I warn, finally tired of his belligerent attitude.

"No Bella. He lied to us. All the time he knew it was possible for us to have Nessie, he knew and he never said a word. How can you sit there and defend him?" Edward stands, and in a flash James and Jasper have him so that he cannot advance on me. I stand up, locking eyes with my husband.

"Cause I know there is a damn good reason. However hurt I know you are doesn't change the fact that this is still our father we are talking about. Without him none of us, save Alice Jasper and James would exist right now." I manage to refrain from yelling, just barely. I can't believe Edward's acting like this.

* * *

A.N. Yes I know another cliffie, kind of. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far..


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The Fallout Continues..

Bella's P.O.V...

* * *

Edward had the sense to look slightly abashed. I knew though that it'd be a while before he could forgive Carlisle. I'd already forgiven him. He'd supported me when Edward hadn't.

It occurred to me then that Edward was still clinging to a bit of resentment over that. It had irritated Edward to no end when Carlisle supported the decision to change me. All though the whole family save Rose had agreed that my change was for the best, it was Carlisle's vote that had really upset Edward.

That was the only time I could recall that they'd ever fought. Well until I was pregnant with Nessie. Edward had wanted Carlisle to remove it, forcibly if need be. Carlisle had refused, it was my choice he'd said. Nessie's birth and my change had soothed that over. Or so I'd thought.

"The point of this was because I want to agree to Aro's request. I just wanted to get everyone's feelings on the matter first." Carlisle spoke, drawing our attention back to him. I broke eye contact with Edward to give Carlisle my attention.

"You want us to vote?" Rose asked, her voice held some hurt but she too was moving quickly towards forgiveness. She never could stay angry with Carlisle. Everyone else yes, but she like me had a special bond with the head of our family.

"Yes Kitty." he answered his eldest daughter. Well second eldest if my calculations on Rebecca's age were correct.

"Yes." she said without a seconds thought.

"Sure." Emmett said to the surprise of no one. Much to my surprise everyone else agreed, save of course Edward. Which I'd expected given his current mindset.

"Given your display I don't really need to ask your vote do I Bella?" he asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. He was right I'd cast my vote already.

"That settles it then, I'll call Aro and let him know." with that Carlisle is gone, Esme on his heels. Leaving us kids and a seething Edward.

"How could you Bella?" he asks, seeking me as the target for his anger.

"How could I not?" I return, unmoved by the angry glare. Edward just leaves, shoving James out of his way.

"Let him go. Let him cool off." I tell them as Jasper and Emmett make to go after him. I text Ness a warning in case he decides to run home, which given his emotional state he could.

"Y?" she texts back.

"He's upset with Papa Carlisle." I tell her, which he is, but the reason why is too long for a text message. Her reply to that is a confused face.

"I'll explain it later honey." I text her as Carlisle comes back into the room. I'd only been partly listening to the group talk around me. It seemed everyone agreed about forgiving Carlisle.

"She's on her way." he tells us.

"Carlisle." Jasper calls his name as he turns to leave again. He stops, turning in the doorway to face him.

"I just wanted to apologize to you, on behalf of all of us for how we acted about this. Now I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt. But Bella is right, you've always been there for us when we needed you. Always supported us no matter what, so we should've been more understanding." he says, speaking for all of us.

"Thank you Jasper. Everyone. I'm sorry too for keeping this secret for so long. Aro swore everyone to absolute secrecy about what Rebecca really was." he explains.

"Well we can see why. If it became too well known that children like Ness were possible, it would risk exposing us. We know how obsessed Aro is with keeping us hidden." James speaks now, and he has a point. James is the oldest in the family, after Carlisle. And he too has spent time in the Volturi's company.

"We'll have to go to the airstrip to get her, Aro is sending her on the Volturi's private plane." Carlisle says.

"Esme wants to get the spare bedroom redone, so Jasper, James and Em go see her for that please. Bella, Rose and Alice she wants you to help her clean the house. I have to go to the grocery store." he continues explaining all the things that need to be done to prepare the house for a long term guest. The guys head upstairs to see Esme. We'll have all this done in a day.

Hours Later..

Still Bella P.O.V...

"Done." Alice chimes from the living room.

"Done." I say from the kitchen. Rose is doing the laundry and cleaning everywhere else.

"Done." she chimes from the upstairs bathroom. Just as we finish all our tasks, Carlisle comes back in from his run to the grocery store.

"Bells help." he asks, seeing me standing by the sink. There was a time when Charlie's nickname for me made me sad, but that time has passed. I go out to help him unload more then we'll probably really need. Once all the food is put away, I find myself in the music room. Sitting at Edward's piano.

"He'll come around eventually." James' voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"I know. It's just he and Carlisle have been together the longest. So he feels the most betrayed by this secret. By the fact that Carlisle could've told us Nessie was possible." I talk to my newest brother. Having him around was difficult at first.

It had taken some time, and effort which caused some tension in the family. Especially when James took a snap at me on my birthday. Edward left me, and tried to take his family with him but they refused. So he'd gone without them. That hadn't lasted long before he'd come crawling back. Begging me to forgive him, which I did after I made him work for it.

* * *

A.N. As always don't own the Twilight universe, SM does. I just play with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Love.

Ch. 4 Arrivals and Strange Meetings.

A.N. Before we actually meet Rebecca, I thought it would be a good time to start her memories. Get some of her history with Caius and Carlisle.

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V...

All the vampires we passed in the hallway gazed after me like they smelled dinner. Daddy had told me what little he'd learned of the Volturi as we traveled. We were about to see first hand if he'd been told anything true, aside obviously from the fact that they were human drinkers. I knew that to be true by the red eyed stares I was getting.

The carved double doors opened into a huge circular room. On a dais in the center of the room were three gold thrones. Each had an occupant. The one on the left looked bored enough that were he human he'd be asleep. The one on the right was the only blonde and he looked unhappy. The middle one was beaming from ear to ear as we approached. He reminded me of a cat with cream. He gave me the creeps like no one ever had before, but I didn't have time to wonder why.

"My Lords." Daddy speaks, bowing low. I curtseyed like I'd been taught. I look up as I rise to see the blonde looking at me, curiosity overtaking the unhappiness.

"And who might you be?" the middle one speaks. I break my attention from the attractive blonde, to the conversation.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my daughter Rebecca." Daddy answers, I smile kindly at him as he looks between us. I try not to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Daughter? She's human. Though I do see the resemblance. How old are you, young lady?" he asks.

"Nine." I say, which despite my grown up appearance I am.

"No. I've seen human children at that age, and little girls do not look like you. You have to be at least seventeen give or take a year." he says.

"She's not completely human." the blonde speaks now as he stands and moves down towards me.

"What are you talking about Caius?" the one on the left asks. So he can speak. The blonde, Caius, doesn't answer. He stops in front of me, I look up slowly to meet his red eyes with my own emerald ones.

"Her smell. It's human but not." he says as he walks around me. I don't like the feeling that he's inspecting me like a horse. I turn with him, keeping him in sight. I don't want him behind me, not sure why. My gut is telling me to be wary. He smirks at this, like he knows something I don't. Given how old I've heard the Volturi leaders are, he probably does. With lightening speed he grabs my shoulders, stopping me from turning with him.

"She's much warmer then any human." he says after a moment. He turns me around gently, so that I'm facing the dais. I don't notice the cold so much. What has me is him standing so close behind me that I can feel the line of his body. I've never had a man this close to me, aside from Daddy before. I see the other two looking confused at Caius' behavior, so I'll guess this is not normal for him. The happy one comes down to stand in front of me while Caius remains behind me, his hands still on my shoulders.

"Your right about her smell brother. It's human but not at the same time. What are you dear one?" he asks, looking down at me.

"I'm half vampire half human. I was born nine years ago in Scotland. My mother died giving birth to me. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle and their children till they died when I was five." I explain.

"Is that true?" he turns to ask Daddy.

"Yes." Daddy says as he puts his hand in the outstretched hand of the leader whose name I didn't know. I watch in confused silence as the Leader focuses on something I can't see.

"Aro can read every thought a person has every had with one touch. Touch telepathy we call it." Caius' voice in my ear startles me out of my confusion. I'd momentarily forgotten he was there. So the dark haired one's name was Aro. Two down one to go.

"What about him?" I ask softly, looking in the direction of the bored one who hasn't moved an inch, or spoken again.

"That's Lord Marcus." Cauis answers after a second. Ok well that takes care of that. I wonder if Caius realizes he's still a little too close for my comfort, like he hasn't heard of personal space.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Aro speaks after several minutes, releasing Daddy's hand as he does.

"Rebecca is what she says she is. A half vampire half human child of nine. Her rate of development is twice that of a fully human child. If you will though, I need a moment to confer with my brothers." And with that he turns, heading for a side door. Caius and Marcus follow him. I don't immediately understand the feelings that Caius' leaving caused. All I knew was that I wanted him back. That confused me greatly. In a few minutes they were back, the bored one sat down without so much as a glance at any of us. Caius returned to stand beside me, while the happy one stood at the base of the dais.

"We would like it if you could stay with us for a time." he says, looking between Daddy and I.

"Rebecca?" Daddy asks. I can hear the question in the way he says my name. It's okay with me seeing as I'd like to get to know Caius better.

"Sure." I agree, still not understanding my sudden desire to be around Caius.

"It's settled then, there are rooms for you in Caius' wing. He'll show you to them. Taking that for the dismissal that it is, we turn and follow Caius out of the throne room.

* * *

A.N. Don't own the Twilight universe. SM does. I just like to play with her world.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Love

Ch.5 Back at the Cullens.

* * *

Alice P.O.V...

It's been two days since we learned Carlisle had another child, and that she would be coming to live with us. Edward has not been back since. I'm excited to meet her though I understand she's going through a tough time. I've seen that she and Jasper are meant to be, so I know her being here will be good. For all of us. Nessie and Jake will be here later. Nessie can't wait to meet another like herself.

"Leave it alone." James' says, walking into the cottage we share not far from the main house.

"I can't help it though." and sometimes I can't. Too which he just chuckles as he grabs my hips and turns me around to face him.

"I can." he says as he leans down to kiss me.

Bella P.O.V...

Esme has us going through the house with a fine tooth comb making sure we got everything.

"What's she like?" I ask, as we rearrange furniture for the hundredth time.

"Polite. Sweet. She and Caius came to mine and Carlisle's original wedding in '28." Esme answers flitting out of the room. She's back in a second, carrying a photo album and a small box.

I walk over to her side, to see what she's got. Esme flips through the album, stopping at last on a photo of Carlisle and Rebecca dancing. The picture is black and white but I can tell her dress in green with a black sash, quite modern looking. Her blonde hair in a loose up-do that looks simple yet probably took hours.

"Here." she flips through a few more till she finds one of herself with Rebecca, Caius and Carlisle. All smile happily, each couple arm in arm. Rebecca's free hand is on Carlisle's arm as he stands next to her.

"What's that?" I ask about the small box that can only be a jewelery box.

"This was my wedding present from Caius and Rebecca." she says, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace. Each gemstone has to be over a carat. Set in gold and silver.

"Wow. It's gorgeous."

"There are matching earrings and a tennis bracelet, that I got at our ten and twenty year anniversaries. After Carlisle bought me Isle Esme, I've let them vacation there from time to time. Most recently was just before he died. He was such a nice man, all you needed was to get to know him." emotion thick in her voice as she no doubt recalled the good times.

"Such a shame. I can't imagine losing Carlisle like that, it hurts to even think about how much pain Rebecca must be in." Esme says more to herself them to me. I resolved then to throw away the judgements I'd made about Caius. Renee's words about never judging a book by it's cover came back to me with sharp clarity.

The Next Day...

Jasper's P.O.V..

We got the call that Rebecca's plane had landed at a private airfield about thirty miles from the house. So we took Emmett's Jeep and Bella's truck, a huge Dodge Ram that Edward had gotten her for Christmas. We'd all had to trade in our sports cars for SUV's since the terrain out here would beat a small car to death in no time. Rosalie and Alice stayed at the house with Esme and Nessie. I rode in the Jeep with Emmett, while Bella had Carlisle in her truck.

"Life's never dull for us is it?" Em asked.

"Guess not." I reply as we arrive at the airfield. A black Mercedes SUV is being unloaded from the cargo bay as we pull in. The plane door opens just as a petite blonde woman appears at the top of the stairs. She's dressed in light blue jeans and knee high black boots, with five inch heels. A fitted Burberry jacket has a matching scarf. Mentally I wonder just how big of a spoiled brat she might be.

"Let's go meet our new sister." Emmett says with his usual good humor. I swear nothing can keep him down for long. We get out of the Jeep. She turns at our approach from where she'd been watching the crew unload her car. She pushes back the huge Chanel sunglasses she's wearing to reveal deep emerald eyes. I can't see a drop of makeup on her.

"Daddy." her voice chimes like little silver bells when her eyes land on Carlisle. She moves immediately into his open arms, returning his hug. Her emotions change as her grief fades into happiness.

"Becca." he whispers but we all hear it anyway. Emmett clears his throat quietly, breaking up the reunion.

"Becca, these are four of the kids. Bella." he says, pointing to where Bella stands beside Em.

"Emmett and Jasper. The rest are at home with Esme." Carlisle says, indicating whose who.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you. I've heard so much over the years." she speaks with a hint of an accent in her bell like voice.

"All good things I hope." I say before I think about it. She just laughs and nods. I don't right away understand the draw I have to her. I want to make her laugh and smile again.

"Miss, your car is ready to go." a crew member comes up to the group and addresses Rebecca.

"Thank you." she says, passing some money to him. So far she's not the brat I'd thought she'd be.

* * *

A.N. As always I don't own the Twilight world. Just like to play with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Love.

Ch. 6.

* * *

Becca's P.O.V...

Esme showed me to my room after Emmett, Jasper and James brought up all my luggage. I'd gotten to meet Bella for the first time. I can see why Daddy insisted the family not abandon her. She is so sweet that I can already tell we'll be great friends.

Daddy told me about Edward and his temper tantrum. He's sad that Edward is so upset at him. Edward and I will be having words I can already tell that too. Mostly he's gonna get an earful about mature behavior.

Esme is as sweet as I remember from our last vacation. Turning to the closet, I start unpacking to keep my mind wandering down that road. The road that inevitably leads to Caius, and the good times we had together.

Jasper's P.O.V...

Rebecca went upstairs to rest and unpack after getting the grand tour of the house. She's also met Alice, James and Rosalie. Nessie and Jake had gone out before we got back, they didn't want to overwhelm her.

I'm in the music room, playing songs on my guitar. Despite that I can still hear Rebecca as she moves around. After the last two days preparing, everyone decided to hunt.

I hunted this morning before going to the airport so I opted not to go. The doorbell ringing startles me. We live out in the middle of nowhere, so I know it can't possibly be a lost human.

"Who is it?" I ask through the door. I hear Rebecca on the stairway.

"Felix." the voice replies. Well it's not an enemy, not really so I open the door. Sure enough Felix stands on the porch. He's dressed in a simple black suit with a red tie and a Volturi crest tie tack.

"Can I come in?" he asks, amusement colored his voice. I step aside to let him into the house.

"My Lady." he bows to Rebecca as she comes down the stairs. I stand back to watch, since I'm not sure what else to do.

"Lord Aro requested I stay in the vicinity." Felix says, tone formal.

"You mean he sent you to babysit me. You don't need to stand on formality here Felix." Rebecca states, getting the unspoken meaning in that statement. He nods as he glances at me. Rebecca sees this of course.

"Jasper is not an enemy." she snaps, placing her hands on her hips. She's changed from jeans to pajama pants. The soft material is emerald green. A long sleeved button down covers the cami. The shirt is too big for her so I'd bet it belonged to Caius.

"Apologies My Lady." Felix replies bowing.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Edward's voice full of rage startles us all. Felix immediately jumped in front of Rebecca, shielding her from the angry new arrival.

"Edward calm down." I turn to him, letting calm waves fill the room.

"No I won't calm fucking down. He's one of them." Edward yells, fighting my power. I turn it up several notches so Edward sways on his feet.

"Stop it Jasper." he spits out. I add lethargy to the calm.

"Calm down or I'll knock you out. He's not here for them, Felix is here for Rebecca." I growl the last, already tired of Edward and his attitude.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Esme's screech cuts off the rest of my statement. Edward ducks his head. He knows better then to try back talking Esme.

"Hello Felix." Esme greets when her gaze lands on him.

"Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen." he adds when Carlisle comes in behind her. Rosalie and Emmett stand off to the side observing the scene.

"Edward what is the meaning of this?" Esme demands, returning to the matter at hand.

"What's he doing here?" Edward snarls with a glance at Felix. This stops Esme if only because she doesn't know either.

"I am here to keep an eye on my Queen." Felix replies calmly, still holding Rebecca behind him. The expression of hearing a pin drop applied to the room after that statement. In the whirlwind of emotions and preparations since finding out about Rebecca, it seems we've all forgotten that being Caius's wife made her a queen. The Volturi are after all the rulers, the three kings of the vampire world.

* * *

A.N Well things are moving along now. Hope y'all are liking it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Love

Ch. 7

* * *

Rebecca's P.O.V...

I wasn't surprised when Felix showed up at the house. I'd known Aro would send some one. It wasn't so much to keep me safe as he just wanted some one to spy on the Cullen's.

Sending Felix however was a mistake, as Felix had been loyal to Caius. So Aro wouldn't get much information from him, of that I was sure. Felix like me suspected that Caius was murdered.

Despite Felix being the head of mine and Caius' private security, he hadn't been allowed to go on the Clean-Up that had resulted in Caius' death. That alone was suspicious, as Felix went everywhere Caius did.

"I'm so sorry about my son's attitude. Your welcome to stay as long as you like." Esme invited Felix, returning everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

"Thank you Ma'am." was Felix's ever courteous reply. He ignored her apology about Edward's snotty behavior. Not to be rude, he just believed that Edward should be the one apologizing.

"Please call me Esme."

"Alright Mrs. Cullen." Felix replied with a teasing grin. Esme sighed and resigned herself to the fact that that was as informal as she'd get for now.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, glanced around the room and closed his mouth again. Evidently deciding that saying nothing was wise. Smart move.

I however had something to say to him. I crossed the room quickly and slapped Edward. As hard as I could, which was hard enough to snap his head sideways. A small crack appeared across his cheekbone.

"What the fuck was that for?" Edward snarled.

"Language Edward." Esme warned.

"She just slapped me, and your scolding me for swearing?"

"I'm assuming she has a very good reason for that." was Esme's sweet reply that dared him to keep going.

"Do you?" He questioned me, wisely deciding not to push Esme's temper. So he was a tad smarter then I had thought.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. You owe Daddy a huge apology for the way you acted towards him. Everything you have, you have because of him. It wouldn't kill you to be a little bit more grateful. Rather then act like a spoiled little child." I paused, not done by far, but realizing I had the room's attention. Edward gave me a dirty look.

"Wipe that look off your face, before I do it for you." Rose snapped at him.

"Unbelievable. She's been here less then a day and already your on her side." He spoke to Rose looking plainly shocked.

"When she's right. You do act like a spoiled brat. And you should apologize for your little fit. We did." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. Daddy wasn't over stating things when he described Rosalie as the family bitch.

Edward seemed to be quite uncomfortable. I was sure that were he able to blush, he'd be redder then a tomato. I noted everyone looked to be holding their breath while we waited to hear what Edward would say now that Rose had said her piece.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." he said at last, as if it pained him to say the words. I would bet that it did hurt. Hurt his ego and his pride to actually have to admit that he'd been wrong.

Daddy had told me both in letters and phone conversations that Edward did tend to act like he was perfect. The golden child who could do no wrong was how Esme had described him to me. Very fitting I thought seeing him now.

I chanced a glance round the living room. Rose and Emmett were clearly shocked. Bella looked like she might indeed die of shock. Clearly Edward hadn't ever been forced to apologize for his abhorrent behavior.

I knew Aro wanted him for his talent, but his attitude would get him ripped apart by the senior Guard. Caius would've killed him for such belligerence. A flash of sadness jolted through me at the thought of my late husband. Eight years and I still missed him. He'd been my friend, my lover, my everything. Not a day passes where I don't think about him.

My sadness was short lived as a warm wave of happiness replaced it. Jasper. Daddy had of course told me about his talent. And I had always wondered why Aro didn't seem to want him. Jasper was very powerful, and his reputation as the God of War, were things that I thought would make him valuable to Aro.

Glancing up I met Jasper's golden eyes, which plainly showed concern. I let gratitude fill my own green gaze. He smiled back at me. He was so handsome when he smiled, I thought then mentally slapped myself. Quickly I excused myself from the room and went upstairs to seek a few moments peace.

Alice P.O.V...

Rebecca fled upstairs suddenly after a quiet 'Excuse me.' Just as I'd Seen. She wasn't taking her sudden attraction to another man well. She felt like she was somehow betraying Caius. As the group broke up, I sat on the couch. I was going to wait a few minutes to give Rebecca time to collect herself before I went up to talk to her. While I waited I played with some visions, trying to see how to do this without overly upsetting her.

A glance at my watch told me it had been six minutes since she'd gone up to her room. Nessie and Jake would be back in ten, and Nessie was eager to meet the older female hybrid. I waited long enough I think, getting up and heading upstairs. Rebecca's room is one of only two rooms on the third floor.

On the landing I can hear Jasper, playing his guitar. He has the other room up here. Everyone else has rooms on the second floor, save Carlisle and Esme, who have the only bedroom suite on the ground floor.

I'm stalling I know but I am kind of nervous. Softly I knock on the closed door. The door opens to reveal a disheveled Rebecca. She took off the dark green button down, that despite the years, still bore a faint trace of Caius's scent.

As soon as I start to speak, she motions for me to wait. She's on the phone, on hold I think. A faint click before whoever she's talking too speaks.

'Sorry babe, had to handle Zac. He's driving me crazy.' It's a male voice. Luckily she has her back to me so I can hide my surprise. I hadn't seen this coming.

"Zac's a handful." Rebecca agrees. I am positive I don't know who she's talking to. The voice doesn't sound familiar to me at all.

"Just take a deep breath. You will be fine honey." the man continues. Rebecca smiles faintly. Whoever this man is, she must know him well if she lets him use terms of endearment.

Rebecca does as he says and takes a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out.

"Caius would want you to be happy. I know it's hard but sweetheart it's been eight years. Look I gotta go, Isaac's waiting for me but I will see you next week." he says.

"Alright. Say hi to your brothers for me. I'll see you next week." she replies.

"I'm looking forward to it. I love you." he says.

"Love you too." she replies and hangs up.

* * *

A.N. Oh boy it's a cliffie. Plz don't kill me, it's been a long time I know. I'm sorry about that. RL and writers block suck. Special thanks to i dream of eddie for the God of War nickname. It is so fitting for Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8. Sibling Bonding Time.

Rebecca's P.O.V..

* * *

As soon as I went upstairs I checked the phone I'd left on the bedside table to charge. Taylor had called twice and left messages. I called my voice mail.

_"Hey Baby, it's just me. I wanted to make sure you made it to Ontario alright. Call me when your settled, love you. Bye." _

The second message was much the same and about ten minutes ago. Mentally checking Hanson's tour schedule I remembered they were home in Oklahoma. I dialed automatically.

"Hello." A woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hi gorgeous." I use the nickname Caius gave her years ago.

"Hey yourself sugar. Tay's busy at the moment, but since I know he's been wearing a hole in the floor, I'll go get him for you." Natalie's southern accent is as thick as ever. Her end goes silent for several seconds.

"Rebecca?" Taylor's voice breaks the silence.

"Hey." I can't quite keep my voice from cracking. It's been a few days since the last time I cried. I hear a door close and it gets real quiet on his end. Total quiet is rare, as Taylor currently has four children. Plus a large extended family that is always around.

"How long?" he asks. Taylor and I have a long history together and he knows everything about me. He knew Caius as well. And yes he is in on the secret. As are his wife and his brothers.

"Three days." I squeak. The last time I'd cried was when I'd packed some small things of Caius' that I brought with me.

Alice's P.O.V..

After hearing that conversation I realized he'd just done what I planned to do. And probably with much more finesse then I'd manage. After all I hardly knew Rebecca. I would offer her my condolences for her loss and let it be. At least for now.

"What's up, Alice?" she asks, turning to me now.

"I just wanted to see how your settling in. Do you want any help?" I ask.

"I'm settling in fine. And if you want you can help me organize my closet. I brought way more then what I need but then I always was a clothes horse." She explains as she starts closing up empty suitcases and trunks.

We spent the next few hours sorting through her massive amount of clothes. Designer jeans. Handbags and tons of shoes. She rivals me with her fashion sense. Armani, Gucci, Prada, Burberry, I was in heaven.

As we sort and fold, we talk. She tells me about Jane, Chelsea, and Heidi. All of whom are her closest friends. Jane she regards as a sister.

"The thing with Jane is she hates to be treated like a child. She's almost a thousand years old." Rebecca explained.

It's odd hearing about any Volturi member in such good light. I tell her about some of my favorite family moments. Show her a photo album of various family times. Baseball games, holiday's, even some old high school graduations.

As I was picking through the last trunk I came across a huge scrapbook. This trunk was all nick knacks and pictures. I helped her hang a gorgeous painting above her bed. It was a starry night, with a huge glowing full moon. The moonlight showed a beautifully vibrant rose garden, with roses of all colors. Sitting on a stone bench was Rebecca. Her gown was a midnight blue as dark as the sky above her. She sat in the exact center of the garden, her eyes downcast to the fully bloomed red roses she held in one hand. Her long blonde hair painted in loose ringlets.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asks, upon seeing my complete and utter fascination with this masterpiece. If hung next to the Mona Lisa it would outshine her.

"Amazing." I reply, as I notice the way the moonlight makes it seem as if Rebecca herself is glowing with inner light.

"Caius painted it. It was a present for our 200th wedding anniversary."

"I'd of never guessed." I mumble, awed by the sheer beauty. Even more awed that one who seemed so cold, so cruel, could wrought such amazing work.

"Why? Did you think Caius a monster too?" Rebecca's voice goes hard. She knows that we aren't exactly the Volturi's biggest supporters.

"No. I was terrified of him, but I did hope there was more to him." I admitted, honestly remembering the first time I'd ever seen him. When I'd taken Bella to get Edward. I felt sorry for Marcus, having to live in such misery. Aro gave me the creeps, seeing as I knew he wanted me. No thank you. Caius barely spoke while we were there. But just the sheer malice he exuded terrified me.

"What you saw that day in the throne room was Caius playing his part." she said. I hung up the last of the dresses and turn to face her. She's sat on the edge of the bed. We did the decor in various tones of blue and green. The bedspread is ocean blue while the sheets are grass green. The pillows match the comforter.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say quietly. I wanted to say more, but I just can't. For once I am at a loss. There's nothing I can say that will magically heal the pain she feels. I wish there was.

"Thank you Alice."

* * *

A.N. So this is a bit of a filler but I wanted to get her bonding with her new siblings. As always this is SM's world, I just play with it. I have to specially thank Jasper's Little Sweetheart for her review and the idea she gave me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9. Healing begins.

A.N. The words in Italic's are song lyrics. The song is by Hoku, it's called 'Nothing in This World.' and if you have it, listen to it while you read this. The words in bold are memories.

Jasper's P.O.V..

* * *

I came upstairs as it seemed the drama for now was over. Edward had actually apologized for being an asshole. Okay so Rebecca had totally forced him to, but it was about time someone did.

Now I will always be grateful to Carlisle and Esme for all they've done for me. The love and unquestioning acceptance they have always showed me. But it's no secret that they let Edward get away with everything.

He is the spoiled prince of the family, and he damn well knows it. Seeing Rebecca put him in his place tonight was just the best thing I'd seen in a long time.

Speaking of Rebecca, I heard her come up the stairs about ten minutes ago. I could feel the sadness that my boost of happiness hadn't been able to completely squash.

She smiled at me downstairs and I just couldn't get the image out of my head. She was just so beautiful when she smiled. I could immediately see why Caius had been drawn to her.

Even depressed and looking sad, she had this light, a radiance that could outshine the sun.

I'd never actually met Caius. Seen him sure, when the Volturi confronted us believing Nessie to be an immortal child. All I knew about him was what I'd been told by Maria. Caius was known for his ruthlessness. His vicious temper and cruel attitude. He'd killed Irina with his bare hands after it was realized she had lied about Nessie.

Hearing Rebecca on the phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I could hear her talking, her voice breaking. But I couldn't make out who she was talking to.

We sound proofed every room in this house as best we could. I could hear her start to cry. I felt bad for her, even though I had no opinion of Caius, I could understand the hurt and the loss she felt.

For a long time, about three hundred years by my math, she and Caius had been together. He'd always been there and she really was struggling to cope with life without him.

Footsteps on the stairs. I had my guitar in my lap, so once I had determined it to be Alice, I went back to the song I had been working on. Hours passed while I worked on the words to go with the haunting, yet sad melody.

_"Love ended here today. And the dreams we used to share. I watched you walk away as you told me you still cared. Now I can't believe your gone, how could you say goodbye. You told me you would never make me cry."_

I was having a hard time as the song was so sad. It took me three hours just to get one verse. I had an idea. I wondered if Rebecca could help me. Carlisle had told us that she was very musically gifted. She played many instruments and was a classically trained soprano.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I hear Alice quietly tell Rebecca. I was startled to realize I was standing outside Rebecca's door.

"Thank you, Alice." I hear her respond just as the door swings open.

"Hey Jazz." Alice greets seeing me standing there. She no doubt saw what I was going to do. She smiled at me, golden eyes twinkling.

"Alice." I acknowledged my ex-wife. Though we had known we were not true mates, we'd spent fifty years together. Alice had saved me and I would always care about her.

Meeting James and the nomad's during our baseball game all those years ago brought surprising changes to the whole family. James and Alice discovered that they were true mates. So it had been with a heavy heart I'd granted Alice a divorce.

Letting her go hadn't been easy, but I wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness. James and I are close now. He understands the struggles I have faced, being an animal drinker. After years of feeding on humans. He's had several slips himself so we help each other greatly.

"Hi, Jasper." it is Rebecca's voice that pulls me from me little trip down memory lane. Focusing on her as she stands in the doorway, I remember what brought me to see her in the first place.

"Could you help me with the song I'm writing?" I ask.

"Sure." she answers, a small smile playing on her perfect pink lips.

"Alright, lemme go grab my guitar and we can go down to the music room." I say as I rush off, happy she agreed to help me.

Ten Minutes Later..

Rebecca P.O.V..

I went and grabbed my phone off the bed, where I'd tossed it after talking to Taylor. I also pulled Caius' old green button down shirt back on over the skimpy cami.

It didn't really smell like him anymore, I'd worn it and washed it too much. I had other things including a couple more shirts that were packed away.

Those still smelled like Caius, and with the way I kept them, they always would.

Jasper was already in the music room when I got there. Tuning the acoustic guitar on his lap. He was sitting on the bench to the black baby grand piano. I knew the piano was Edward's. So I brought down my violin.

"What's that?" Jasper asked, when I set the red leather case on the couch along the wall. I didn't answer him, just unzipped the custom case Daddy had given me for a birthday decades ago.

Gently I lifted the hand made wooden violin from the cradle of red velvet that lined the case. It had been made for me by a famous family of Italian violin makers. Caius had given it to me in 1735, for our 35th wedding anniversary.

Turning to face Jasper, his eyes widened when he saw what I was holding.

"Wow."

I blushed a little bit.

"That has got to be old." he added. I laughed a little.

"Yes it is. Caius gave it to me in 1735." I said, still remembering the day like it was yesterday.

Jasper whistled, he'd no doubt done the math and realized my violin was two hundred and seventy seven years old. I had another violin that had hand painted roses on it, but the one I propped on my shoulder now meant a lot to me.

Drawing the bow across the already perfectly tuned strings, I began playing one of my favorite pieces. The rich melody filled the room and my ears, providing break from my tumultuous emotions of late.

"Ok I am warmed up now. Would you play me what you have?" I ask Jasper as the final notes of my tune fade. It takes him a minute before he adjusts the guitar on his lap and begins to strum.

The melody he plays is sad. He plays it twice more for me before I have it enough to play it on the violin. As I play it I let the music speak to me.

"Can I play the piano?" I ask. I don't want to hear Edward have a cow. From all I've heard he is incredibly picky when it comes to his prized piano.

"Sure." Jasper says. So I carefully set the violin back in it's case and take a seat at the piano. I haven't played in a while. Jasper begins playing the tune again, and I let the music speak.

_"Love ended here today. And the dreams we used to share. I watched you walk away as you told me you still cared. Now I can't believe your gone, how could you say goodbye. You told me you would never make me cry._

_You said nothing in this world would come between us. No way you'd ever let me go. No no. Nothing in this world would come between us. What did you know?" _I sing the verse Jasper already had and add another one.

_"What difference does it make if I understand the promises we break are never what we planned. Cause we planned to stay together till forever then, now forever has come to an end." _As I sing I can see Caius. I remember the day he left. He'd promised to come back. I had begged him not to go.

**"Please don't go." I begged. I had a bad feeling about this. He'd gone on hundreds of these Clean Up assignments in the three hundred years we'd been married. Every time he'd come home. I knew, I just knew that this time would be different. **

**"I have to go." his voice echo's across my memory. Still as clear as the day he left. I start to speak but he cuts me off.**

**"I'll be home before you know it." he promises, kissing my forehead. I cling to him, refusing to let him leave.**

_"You said nothing in this world would come between us. No way you'd ever let me go. No no. Nothing in this world would come between us. What did you know? You said goodbye. You said goodbye. I hear it echo through this empty place inside. Let it rain, just let it rain. Cause there's nothing left between us but the lonely day you said."_

**"I love you, Rebecca. I'll be home soon." Caius says, as he gently pulls my hands from his coat. One last kiss before he's gone.**

_"Nothing in this world. No way you'd ever let me go. No no no no. Nothing in this world would come between us. What did you know?" _

**I stood in the hall with Caius' scent lingering in the air and knew with absolute certainty that I would never see my husband alive again.**

**Four nerve wrecking days later my fears were confirmed when the Guard that had gone with him, came back without him. They brought back his ashes, which they gave me.**

**Along with his crest necklace, a smaller necklace that bore our intertwined initials and his wedding ring.**

**The gold band with inlaid diamonds, emeralds and sapphires. Mine was a smaller version of it, and since the day I put that ring on his finger, he'd never taken it off. **

**"My condolences, Lady Rebecca. Lord Caius fought hard, but in the end he lost. There was just too many of them and they ambushed him." The Guard whose name I couldn't remember said. **

**I would later learn three other Guards had been killed, but I hadn't known them. And with grief consuming me I couldn't bring myself to care. **

* * *

A.N. So I'll leave it here. Things are moving along nicely. Hope everyone's enjoying the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Daddy's Little Girl.

Carlisle P.O.V..

* * *

The sounds of Rebecca singing drew Esme and I from our bedroom. After the fight, and Edward's forced apology, everyone had gone off to do their own thing.

Rose and Em were upstairs, breaking their bed by the sounds of it. I sighed, that was nothing new.

Edward had stormed out almost as soon as the apology came out of his mouth. I'd just leave that alone for now. As a little birdie had told me he would come around eventually.

Alice had spent some time bonding with Rebecca before she went home to the cottage she shares with James. Jasper had gone upstairs, and I wasn't sure where Bella went. Nessie and Jake were due back here soon.

In the music room at the piano, sat Rebecca. Her long blonde hair secured in a loose ponytail. Jasper sat on the bench next to her and was playing his guitar. Jasper had been working on a new song, and it seems he'd decided to seek help. I'd heard him playing the tune, which was very sad.

"It's so sad." Esme whispered, which snapped my full attention back to my daughter. I had always felt guilty for keeping my first child secret from everyone. Well everyone but Esme.

_"What did you know?" _ Rebecca sings the last line. I knew she was relating this song to Caius. I could almost see the images in her head as she sang, such was the emotion she sang with.

Everyone burst into applause, as during her song, Jake and Nessie had returned. Rose and Em had joined us as had Bella.

"Oh, my God!" Rebecca exclaims, at the sudden sound. She turned to face us. Neither she nor Jasper had heard or noticed our presence.

"That was amazing. Did you write that?" Bella asks, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Jasper ducks his head, while Rebecca blushed.

"Just now we did, yeah." Jasper answers with a noticeable drawl. His accent a little sharper then normal.

"Beautiful." Esme compliments now.

"Thanks guys, sorry if we bothered you." Rebecca's manners making themselves known.

"Not bother at all." I assure. To which Rebecca smiles at me.

Later that night..

Still Carlisle.

I was sitting alone in the living room, scanning through channels while waiting for Esme to come back. She decided to go hunting with Bella and Rose.

The song Rebecca and Jasper wrote still playing through my head. It was in times like this where I could allow myself to feel sad. Caius had been family, at least to me. He'd also been a good friend and I missed him.

"Daddy." Rebecca calls softly. I turned to see her standing in the doorway. She's let her hair down again, and it cascades down her back in waves.

She stands still, twisting one of her rings around on her finger. I pat the spot next to me on the sofa. She sits letting me wrap one arm around her shoulders. I wait till she's settled against my side before speaking.

"How was your time with Nessie?" I ask, knowing that that's what she was doing. Nessie had been looking forward to Rebecca's arrival perhaps more then anyone, save me of course.

"Good. She's grown into a very sweet young lady. Edward and Bella raised her well. She wants to be a doctor, just like you." Rebecca tells me.

I'd known that already but still a rush of pride fills my chest. I feel so blessed right now. Rebecca cuddles up to me like she did when she was little.

"Mistress Rebecca. Dr. Cullen." Felix comes into the room, bringing with him the smell of the cool autumn night. He'd gone with James, Emmett and Jasper, to hunt and hang out.

"Hello Felix." we say at the same time, then laugh. He just smiles at us. Over the course of Caius and Rebecca's marriage, Felix was their constant companion. As their chief bodyguard, he went every where with them.

Because of that, I've developed a friendship with him. He reminds me greatly of Emmett. And he and Emmett it seems get along well.

"How's the benefit coming?" I ask Rebecca as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Good. We have the venue ready. About a hundred bands and singers are scheduled to play." she says. Esme and I were really looking forward to this years event.

"When's the next time you have to go to New York?"

"Next month. I have to approve the hotel arrangements, among other things. Do you think every one will want to come?" she asks.

"Probably. You haven't told anyone about it yet, have you?"

"No. I haven't had the chance." she replies as we are joined by Esme, Bella and Rose.

Esme comes and sits on my other side. As soon as she is seated, I pull her into me. I have one arm holding my daughter and the other my wife.

The only difference between tonight and times like this before, is Caius isn't here. I have to remind myself not to watch the doorway, waiting for him to come find where his wife disappeared too.

"Told us about what?" Rose asks, breaking my moment. The look she gives me tells me she knew what I'd been thinking about.

"The Caius Foundation is putting on it's annual Charity Concert. I was planning on asking if everyone wanted to go." Becca explains to answer Rose's question.

"Just let me know when and Em and I will be there." she replies.

"Us too." Nessie pipes up from her spot on the arm of Bella's chair.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Alice says, dancing into the room with James on her heels.

"Wouldn't miss what?" Jasper asks, coming into the room seconds after them.

"The concert." Alice answers his question.

"What concert?" Edward's voice reaches us just before he walks into the room. He walks slowly, and I have to admit to being surprised that he is here at all.

"It's the annual charity concert. The Caius Foundation puts on every year to help raise money for various charity organizations. Everyone's decided to go." Rose beats Alice, to answering the question.

Edward makes a face at the mention of Caius' name that none of us miss.

"Sure. I'll go." Edward says at last. Rebecca lets out a relieved breath. Despite everything I know she really does want to get along with Edward.

"When is it?" he asks. Perching on the arm of the couch nearest Rebecca. I note Felix tense a little when he sees that.

"The concert itself is in six months." Rebecca answers, sitting up a little bit.

"Sounds like fun." he agreed.

* * *

A.N. Phew, a close call as Edward's attempting to make peace with Rebecca.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Three Months Later.

* * *

Rebecca..

I'd settled nicely into a routine. Most days I spent with Esme and the girls. Being in the middle of nowhere, meant no school. Everyone had opted to do some online classes in whatever they wanted.

Like Alice was majoring in Fashion Design. Rose in Psychology, she wanted to be a Rape/Domestic Violence Counselor.

Edward had been making an effort to spend time with me as well. He and Jasper were my music buddies.

Jake and Nessie went back to Seattle yesterday after spending a week here. Ness has already begun calling me Aunt Rebecca.

Turning down my stereo, I heard nothing. Very odd for a week day in this household. I could've sworn the downstairs TV had just been on.

Let's see Daddy's at work for six more hours. Esme had an appointment for a design consult, and she left early too. James doesn't live here, nor does Alice. Right after their daughter left, Bella and Edward decided to go out for some time alone.

That left Jasper, Rose and Emmett unaccounted for. I'd thought the boys were playing video games, while Rose took a class. Felix too had gone out to the nearest town. He's been doing well adjusting to animals, it's just that old habits die hard.

I came downstairs, slowly. I was deeply puzzled as to why I wasn't hearing anything. With so many living here, this kind of silence just doesn't happen.

I was half way down the stairs when Hanson began blaring out of the downstairs stereo system.

Once in the doorway, I saw Alice, playing a Hanson concert on the living room's huge flat-screen. The sound system made me feel like I was standing just off stage watching the show.

It was the Underneath Acoustic DVD I was sure. And yes I had been just off stage at that one, watching them play from the wings.

I had to laugh as Alice danced around the room, clearly enjoying the music she was hearing. They'd been my favorite band for many years now.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked, knowing she had to know I was here by now. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Your mean." she said, stopping her dancing long enough to fake pout at me.

"How am I mean?" I was confused. Surely she'd heard of Hanson before, given how many times she's gone through high school.

"You kept this awesome band all to yourself. Hence your mean." she explained, before starting to sing along with 'Underneath.'

I pushed off the door frame and moved to sit on the arm of the recliner. I'd been listening to them at least once a day since I got here. And she was just noticing now?

"Can I come next time you go to New York?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. I let drop the comment I'd meant to make to think about it.

Panic shot through me initially. If she came, Tay and I would have to be very careful around her. Yet I've got enough, that I could really use her help. Not to mention it'd be no problem to keep her busy.

"Sure." I decided at last. Alice was instantly excited and talking a mile a minute.

Alice P.O.V..

I was super excited. Rebecca had agreed to take me with her the next time she went to New York.

I have by now, figured out a few things. I knew Hanson was a headliner for the charity concert.

I'd also begun realizing that there was something Rebecca was hiding. As much as I wanted to know, I didn't ask. It involved one of the three brothers, I was sure of that.

Instead I did some research on my own. I watched an interview clip from some talk show on YouTube, and as soon as I heard Taylor speak, I knew he was the mystery man I'd heard her on the phone with.

She was thinking she could keep me from figuring it out, if she kept me busy enough.

Yet last month I'd seen it when she'd decided that, eight years without a man's touch, was long enough.

I agreed with her on that. It was clear to all of us, that she still mourned for Caius.

I'm happy for her. Even though I haven't known her long, Becca's already a sister to me. I will never judge her for the choices she's made.

The last weekend she was in New York was the first time she'd slept with Taylor. In the eight, almost eight and a half, years since Caius died.

She's seemed happier as of late. Now how much of it is Taylor's doing, I can't tell, but clearly he's good for her.

I am aware of that fact that he's married with children.

I had thought about asking to meet Taylor. But decided not too, as I saw that she would keep us apart. Not that I could blame her, she was just protecting him.

Rebecca walked out of the room, typing a text as she went. I didn't have to See to know who she was texting.

Rebecca..

I walked into the kitchen, typing a message on my iPhone. I knew Alice's gift, so I realized that she probably already knew the truth about Taylor and I.

However as long as she didn't mention it, neither would I.

_'FYI Alice is tagging along this weekend.'_ I sent the text and set the phone down while I made myself some lunch.

About ten minutes later, as I made a sandwich, the phone danced across the counter top. I set down my knife and picked it up.

The little blinking envelop told me I had a new text message. I smiled and clicked to open it.

_'You'll think of ways to keep her busy.' _ he texted in reply. A sneaky looking smiley face finished his sentence. I grinned to myself, indeed I would.

* * *

A.N. So what'd you think? Many huge thanks to my readers and reviewers who seem to be enjoying this so far. Hanson is my favorite band obviously, lol. So I have to say that I don't know them at all. This story is a work of fiction.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Going to New York.

...

Becca P.O.V..

"Hey Becca." Bella called out coming into the kitchen. I set my plate and other dishes in the sink, to wash later. I tried to make sure I always cleaned up after myself.

I didn't feel right letting Esme clean up messes she had no part in making. I know she doesn't mind, but still she's not a maid.

After about two months of my being here, everyone had gradually started calling me Becca.

"Hey Bella. Back already?" I asked, turning to look up at her. Just as I did my phone vibrated again. Another text message, this one had a photo attachment.

"Yea, forgot something." she says. I was positive if she could still blush, she'd be beet red right now. She goes upstairs to get whatever she forgot, while I glance down to open the message.

A picture of Taylor fills the phone's small screen. He sits at a white baby grand piano, hands on the keys. He looks to be in the middle of a song.

"Wow. He's cute." Bella's voice in my ear startles me. She's looking over my shoulder. I hadn't even realized she came back downstairs.

Looking down again I noticed that he had no shirt on. It was not a photo he could've taken himself. The kind of sideways angle highlighted the toned muscles of his chest.

Yea he's cute alright. But the next time I got my hands on him, he was going to get it. Oh I wasn't mad at him. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Indeed." was all I could manage as a video message popped up. I was debating if I should open it now or not.

"Go ahead Becca." Bella encouraged me. I let out a breath and hit play.

The opening cords of 'I Will Come To You.' played softly. Taylor sat by himself, playing the white piano. He began singing and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen.

He knows I love this song. It's been a favorite of mine since the first time I heard it. The video ended when the last notes faded.

"That was amazing." Bella said. I nodded unable to verbally agree with her.

"I remember hearing that song when I was human. It's a beautiful song." she compliemented before disappearing out the door. I would be in for it later when she had time to talk, I just knew it.

I blew out the breath I'd been holding. I couldn't hide forever I knew. I'd be honest with her and hope she'd understand.

The next week and a half flew by. Before I knew it I was packing for a four day weekend in New York. Alice had been buzzing around the house, packing and talking a mile a minute.

I've been around vampires pretty much my whole life, but Alice's energy level just astounds me. I just shake my head at her when she breezes past me.

"We leave in an hour." she reminds me again. I can't help but laugh. She's so happy all the time.

"Yes Alice, I know." I reply, smiling to myself as I put my suitcase by the door.

"I'll take that to the car for you." Jasper volunteers, appearing from the living room.

"Thank you." I call after him.

On the Plane.

"Hey Becca, can I ask you something?" Alice asks, as we sit on the private plane. We'll be landing in about a half hour I think. I swallow the nervous feeling that bubbles up in my stomach.

"Sure Alice." I answer, setting down the laptop I'd been online shopping with. I ordered a dress for the upcoming WOF Charity Ball. Yet another event I'm sure the family will want to attend.

"How long are you going to keep Taylor a secret?" she asks. I'd been expecting the question for some time now. I'd thought Bella would've asked after seeing that video, but she hasn't yet.

"Not for too much longer. You know the only reason I do is to keep him safe." I tell her, relieved to have at last someone know the truth. Keeping secrets is tiring, but it's neccasary.

"I've known for a couple months now." she admits quietly. Answering my silent question.

I nod, I'd figured she'd have put it together.

"I haven't said anything because I know that he means a lot to you. You just want to keep him safe from Aro and I don't blame you for that." she again answers the question I'd been about to ask.

"I apperciate you keeping what you know to yourself. I was thinking about telling everyone when we get home." I say as the announcement to fasten seatbelts is made. Alice reaches across the armrest to hug me.

"Everything will work out. You'll see." she replies as she leans back. I smile at her, her optimism still amazes me.

The plane lands and we begin gathering up our carry ons, our moment over. I miss Jane, she's coming for the concert, but I'll bet she'd like a vacation. I'll call her later.

A long black limo is waiting on the runway for us when we step off the plane. Alice grins when she spots the huge vehicle, and skips over to it like a kid in a candy store.

"Are we going straight to the venue?" Alice asks, as the air strip fades into the distant landscape.

"No. We are going to the hotel first, to drop off our stuff. Then I have a meeting with the hotel management about the accommodations for the acts playing the show." I explain.

"Will we be able to go shopping?" Alice, ever the fashion demon, asked. An excited look crossing her face. I giggle. Phoenix is going to love her.

"You can go Sunday before we fly back. I don't know if I'll be able to go with you but I'll try." this answer pleases her greatly. The limo pulls up to the hotel.

"Mrs. Volturi." the valet greets, helping me out. I always come to this Four Seasons whenever I come to town. It's my favorite hotel, so the staff knows me on sight. Plus they know how to mind their own business.

I've only been here a couple of times since Caius died. This was his favorite place too and at first it was too hard to be here without him. I miss him still.

Phoenix is here I remind myself. That thought alone brightens my mood.

"Wow." Alice says, looking out the window. The view of Central Park is beautiful from up here. I walk to stand next to her, gazing out the window as night falls.

A.N. Any guesses as to who this Phoenix could be? Hehe I am evil I know. Hope everyone's enjoying it, I know I am. Remember I own nothing. The Twilight world belongs to Stephanie and Hanson to themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13. In New York.

* * *

Becca..

I got up the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing. I'd had three meetings last night to finalize various arrangements for the concert. Today I had about five more, plus the spa date Natalie had planned for us girls.

"Alice." I said her name softly, she'd picked the bedroom that overlooked the New York City skyline. So I took the one that overlooked the park.

"Good Morning." she chirped, appearing in the kitchen. I sat at the breakfast nook, cup of coffee in one hand, my phone in the other.

I'd texted Taylor already about the agenda for today but there was something else I wanted him to bring. Or rather someone else.

I focused on Alice while I waited for him to answer me.

Taylor...

"Phoenix." I called into the other room. Phi was helping Natalie and Kate get the younger kids fed and dressed.

I had my phone in one hand and two year old Viggo on my hip. I set him down just as Natalie came to get him.

"Daddy?" she asked, appearing at my side. I've gotten quite used to the fact that my daughter is special. She's nine and a half but can pass for thirteen.

"Text your mother. Tell her we can meet in an hour for breakfast." I told her, handing her the phone.

"Sure Dad." she replies, already typing a message as I walk away.

Becca...

"You ready for today. We've got five meetings, and a spa date with Natalie and the girls." I tell Alice while waiting for a reply.

_'Dad says we can meet in an hr.' _ I read the text from Phi. I smile. I've missed my baby greatly.

I don't like not getting to see her all the time, but it was for her safety after Caius died that I sent her away. Aro thinks she's at a boarding school.

Actually she's been living with Taylor in Oklahoma. I'm planning on taking her back to Timmins with me.

"Sure." Alice answers, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Great. Lemme go brush my hair and dress real quick. There's a couple of people I want you to meet."

Alice...

I'm going to get to meet Taylor after all. But Becca said a couple, does that mean Natalie too? I can't help but wonder.

"I laid out a couple outfits on your bed." I call quietly after her retreating form.

"Thanks Alice." she calls back. I'd laid out a simple concert tee and skinny jeans. Or a skirt and blouse for a more business like look.

She chose the black pencil skirt with the forest green blouse, and has braided her long blonde hair.

"The other outfit will be good for tonight." she says, as she steps into her sparkly black heels.

"Ready?" she asks, picking up a matching black and green Gucci handbag. I nod as she checks the bag to make sure she has everything.

"So where are we going?" I ask, as we step out of the hotel onto the busy city streets. She hands me a pair of Chanel sunglasses. I've got a silk scarf wrapped around my head, to keep the sun off my face. She'd donned hers already.

"The Starbucks just up the block." Becca answers starting towards the coffee shop. I follow her, the noise of the city instantly surrounding us. It's pretty overwhelming, even to my enhanced senses. Only years of practice had me tuning it all out and following Becca.

The smell of coffee hits my nose even before Becca opens the door. The line is so long, but Becca walks past it. She's scanning the crowd, looking for Taylor I assumed.

So imagine my surprise when the shout of 'Mommy!', and a dark blonde haired child comes running right into Becca's open arms. The hair is long and wavy which tells me the child is a girl. The long black skirt, and red top confirm it.

A man I know instantly as Taylor follows her seconds later. I'd seen him when I'd looked up Hanson online, but a picture did not do him justice.

He wore a plain black baseball cap, hiding his dark blonde hair. Though a few wisps escaped to frame his face. Laughter was evident in his deep blue eyes.

Since the girl is now talking rapidly in Italian, and she hasn't relinquished her hold on Becca, Taylor simply wraps his arms around them both.

"Hush, Phi." Taylor admonishes the girl, and she falls quiet. Her smile remains in place and it's a genuinely happy smile. It lights up the whole of her face, and her blue eyes sparkle.

Becca has to lean up some to graze his cheek with a kiss. However he turns his head in time for her kiss to land on his lips. I clear my throat quietly, but the girl and Becca both look at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alice." Becca says.

"Taylor, Phoenix, I'd like you to meet my friend Alice." she cuts across the words I'd opened my mouth to speak. I see it the second Taylor looks over to me.

It's his blue eyes that sparkle in the child's, Phoenix, must be her name's face.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." Taylor's voice snaps me back to the present.

"Pleasure's all mine." I insist, hoping he missed my space out. I shake the warm hand he'd held out to me, gently. Mustn't break him.

"Nice to meet you Miss Alice." Phoenix chimes in, drawing my attention back to her. I smile at the girl, who has a higher pitched version of Becca's bell like voice.

"I'm glad to meet you too Phoenix, but please call me Alice." I tell her. She nods her head.

"Let's go sit down." Taylor says quietly, as he begins to guide Becca and Phoenix towards the back of the coffee shop.

Phoenix walks between them, arm and arm with Becca. I notice as they walk that Phoenix is swinging Taylor's hand back and forth as she holds it.

Becca...

"Mommy." I hear Phoenix's voice over the noise of the coffee shop. Seconds later I have my daughter back in my arms. She's grown a bit and her hair is both longer and slightly darker then it was last month.

We start conversing in rapid fire Italian as Taylor joins us. Phoenix hasn't let go of me, so he makes do by hugging both of us. Alice looks surprised at the sight before her.

"Hush, Phi." Tay quietly tells our daughter, and she falls quiet yet still smiling between us. Not bothered at all by the slight scold in her father's tone.

Leaning into him a little bit, I aimed to kiss his cheek. But he turned his head, as usual so I got his lips instead. I don't mind, but we are in public. Where we must be careful.

Alice clears her throat softly, but I hear her. She's smiling, golden eyes twinkling. I forgot about her for a minute. Phi has looked at her too I see. Phi's hearing is about as good as mine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alice." I apologize for my lack of manners. She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Taylor, Phoenix, I'd like you to meet my friend Alice." I say, directing their attention towards her. I see it in her eyes when Taylor looks over at her. She knows.

I'd noticed her checking him out earlier of course. Now she was looking quickly between us all, connecting the dots. Before she can decide to say anything, Taylor extends his hand to her, in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Alice." he says politely, which snaps her back and she focuses on him.

"Pleasure's all mine." she says, hoping her pause went unnoticed, at least by him. Gently she shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Alice." Phi must've noticed the tension. So she spoke to break it. I pat my daughter's back, proud of how polite she is.

"I'm glad to meet you too Phoenix, but please call me Alice." Alice replies smiling at Phi, to which Phi nods.

"Let's go sit down." Taylor whispers, guiding me and Phi both towards the back of the shop.

We walk with Phoenix between us, one of her arms is intertwined with mine. In her other hand, she holds one of Taylor's, and swings it as we move. I can feel Alice behind us, and I hope she can hold off on questions till we are someplace private.

* * *

A.N. Sorry bout the wait. I'm busy working out some things. Got a lot planned for this story though, so please bear with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

The coffee shop.

* * *

Alice...

I follow behind Becca. I know I can't question her here, but boy I want to. I have so many questions. Starting with the obvious, is Taylor really Phoenix's biological father?

If so, did Caius know? Phoenix looks to me to be about twelve years old. I realize that I don't really know as much as I'd thought about Becca's relationship.

As we sit in a back corner booth, I sit next to Taylor on one side. Phoenix has monopolized Becca, and is sitting with her across from us. Taylor I note smells extra good for a human. I haven't been this close to a human since Bella.

"Hold your breath if you have too." Becca whispers to me in English. Phoenix continues chatting away in Italian. Becca looks at me in warning before returning her attention to her daughter.

"This must be quite the surprise for you. Becca didn't tell me much, except that not much gets past you." Taylor speaks deciding to engage in conversation with me.

"You could say that. You know what I am don't you?" I ask, unable to keep the question from spilling out. I mean Becca hadn't really said, so I could only wonder how much Taylor knew about this secret world he was suddenly deeply a part of.

"Yes I know. Caius told me." he answers softly, a note of sadness evident when he says Caius' name. I turn to face him, and there is no lie in his expression.

Now I really am shocked, which he must see in my face because he laughs. It's a rich warm sound that draws Becca's attention.

"What's so funny?" she asks, smiling.

"I surprised her." Taylor tells her. He's not laughing anymore, but humor still shines in his eyes. I see now why Becca loves this man so much, as over the next hour we talk as Phoenix eats her breakfast.

I learn that this somewhat unconventional relationship began five years before Caius died. It had been planned as a one time partner swap. However with much in common, friendships formed as the two pairs spent more time together.

By the time we left to start today's many meetings I still had questions. I resigned myself to wait for a setting better suited to such conversation. Aro has spies everywhere Becca warned me.

Taylor had taken Phoenix back to the hotel, so Becca and I were alone in the car that was taking us to the concert venue.

"Isaac and Zac will meet us there." she said before I could ask if Taylor would be joining us again.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Is Phoenix Taylor's child?" I ask, pretty sure I know that answer. She'd called Becca and Taylor, Mom and Dad. But by my math Phoenix had been almost three when Caius died.

"Yes, she is. She was born two and a half years before Caius died. And yes he knew she wouldn't be his child. From the moment I told him I was pregnant. We both knew it was Taylor's baby. The name on her birth certificate is Phoenix Rose Hanson -Volturi. Caius claimed her as his to Aro." she explained.

"Where does she live?"

"She was born in France, May 24th 2002. Caius died Feb 27th, 2005. Just over two years after the misunderstanding about Nessie. After he died, I sent her to live with Taylor in Oklahoma. Aro thinks she's at a boarding school. We lived in France for over a year after she was born." Becca talks quietly, and though talking about Caius has gotten easier for her, it's still painful.

"How'd Taylor take it when you told him? Better yet how'd Natalie take it?"

"Fine. Taylor's from a big family, and he loves children. He was a little surprised at first. And Natalie was just as surprised." she said.

I remembered when I'd looked up Hanson that the biography I'd found said they were the oldest three of seven children.

It seemed odd to me to hear Natalie wasn't upset about her husband's having a child by another woman.

It was clear to me from what I'd seen this morning that Phi absolutely adored both of her parents. It made me wonder what my own had been like.

Carlisle and Esme are the only parents I've known and I consider myself lucky to have them.

Arriving at the venue ended the conversation, but we'd finish it later.

Alice.

Today's meetings went smoothly. Everything it seemed was on time and on budget. Plus I learned a lot this morning. It turns out things within the Volturi aren't as good as they pretend. I remembered the Romanians predicting that the Volturi's days were numbered, and it seemed maybe they could be right.

"I'm leaving." Becca announced, coming into the living room. She'd changed into the dark wash skinny jeans, high heeled silver boots that went up to her knees, and and two tone blue top. Her hair was loose.

I'd secretly always envied Rosalie's long silky hair. Rose's hair is a darker blonde but still pretty. Kate had said something about hair extensions. Maybe I'll try them.

"Okay." I replied, flipping through the massive selection of movies I could order. I think I'll catch up on the latest chick flicks.

After our last meeting, Taylor's brother Zac had invited me to come out to some club they were going to check out. I declined. Big shock I know, me not wanting to go out.

Honestly though I just didn't want to feel like a fifth wheel. I would've been on my own with Zac and Isaac, plus their wives. And while Kate and Nikki were both sweet girls, I didn't yet feel comfortable to tag along.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" I asked with a grin, as Becca switched to a small blue Chanel bag. She looked at me, smiled and left.

* * *

A.N. So where's Becca going? And what could Alice mean about the Volturi's future?


End file.
